I Hate Halloween
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Another Halloween one-shot! This one is Spamano! So... Lovino hates Halloween more than any other holiday... the whole idea of it makes him sick. He's invited to a party and Antonio forces him to go... FLUFF!


**AN: Ok so this is number two on my list of Halloween one-shots. It is a Spamano one because… I love Tony and Lovi! This was actually a lot of fun to type up and I think it's pretty damn adorable!**

**WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF!**

**At this point, I think that all of my Halloween stories are gonna end up really fluffy.**

**Anyway... reviews are what makes me want to keep writing! I love them more than you people could possibly know. I read everyone and they make me smile! I also see every favorite and alert and they make me smile too! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**

"Lovi! You should really hurry up so we're not late to Francis' party!" Antonio called to the Italian.

"Shit Tony! You know I hate this fucking holiday! I don't even know why I'm bothering to agree to go to this party," Lovino grumbled as he walked out of the room. They were going to a costume party but, there was no way in hell Lovino was getting dressed up for anyone or anything.

"You're going because I told you I really wanted to and it'll be fun." Antonio declared with a smile.

"Fuck… I hate this damn holiday. Why the hell do you all love this fucking shit so fucking much? Fucking Tomato bastard."

Antonio just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the grumpy Italian. "My Lovi… just relax and have fun tonight. I have a surprise for you at the end of the night."

Lovino mumbled something unintelligible as he followed Antonio out of the house and into the car. He didn't know why he had agreed to go to the fucking wino's house for a party that was being held for a holiday he couldn't stand. Oh and his overly happy brother would be there with the potato bastard, just in case he needed another reason to hate Halloween.

Antonio held tightly to Lovino's hand as they walked into Francis' huge living room. The Italian pretended to fight the Spaniard but, the truth was, he didn't mind holding his hand like this. He actually loved the annoying Spanish bastard but, he wouldn't say it to anyone. He knew that Tony knew so that was all that really mattered anymore.

Francis ran up to greet the couple with a smile, "Antonio, Romano, I'm so happy to see that you both made it! I was afraid that you wouldn't come Romano."

"I wouldn't let my tomato stay at home when there was a party to go to," Antonio smiled.

Lovino grumbled, "Shut up Tony." He turned to Francis, "I really didn't want to come… I fucking hate Halloween."

Francis looked down to see that Antonio was still holding Lovino's hand. "Ah… it's so very nice to see l'amour."

Lovino was going to argue but, found that he couldn't. Instead, he blushed and really looked like a tomato.

Antonio just smiled and pulled Lovino farther into the house, "Enjoy yourself Lovi. I love it when you smile."

"Of course you do Tony," Lovino muttered. He looked up as he saw Feliciano coming in his direction.

"Lovino! You made it!" Feli ran up and hugged his brother.

"Get the hell off me Feli," Lovino said while returning the hug anyway.

Antonio saw Romano's small display of affection for his brother and smiled. His Lovi said that he hated a lot of things and was mad a lot of the time but, that didn't mean that he didn't care about his brother. Lovi just didn't like showing his other emotions; Antonio knew that was hard for his love.

Antonio's face lit up when the DJ started to play music. "Feli, can I have Lovi back for a moment?"

Feliciano nodded with a smile on his face.

Lovino felt himself being pulled to the middle of the living room near the crowd of people dancing. "What the hell Tony?"

Antonio smiled, "We're going to dance Lovi."

"I hate dancing almost as much as I hate this damn holiday though!" Lovino pouted.

Antonio just laughed, "Please Lovi?"

Lovino sighed but, didn't bother to protest. He knew he would lose that argument anyway. The only reason for fighting would be to hear Antonio call him Lovi once more. Almost all of the other nations called his Romano. His brother and a few others called him Lovino but, only one person in the whole world called him Lovi. He loved the way the nickname sounded coming from Tony. He loved the way the Spaniard would look at him with those adoring eyes. He hated the way it all made him feel.

The first few songs went by and Lovino was protesting a bit and still refusing to have fun. Antonio ruffled his brown hair. "Come on Lovi!"

Finally, Lovino began to give in. After dancing for a few songs, he had to admit that he was having some amount of fun. He hated the fact more than anything. He didn't want to be having fun on Halloween. He actually found himself laughing when Alfred made some stupid joke about something that no one really cared about because that was how Alfred was.

Antonio got a bit tired of dancing and pulled Lovino away from the group. "We still have an hour left before you get your surprise."

Lovino scowled, "Why can't I get my surprise now! I came to this damn party and danced with you on one of my least favorite holidays of the year and I want to get it!"

Antonio just chuckled in response.

Feliciano caught up with the two again and started talking to Lovino. Lovino didn't really care and didn't pay attention to a word his brother spouted. Then, the potato bastard decided to open his damn mouth.

"So Romano, see you're here with Antonio," Ludwig awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"Fucking potato bastard… what the hell do you care?"

"Just trying to make conversation," Ludwig said in surprise. He really should have been used to Romano's insults by this point.

"Be nice to Ludwig Lovino! You have to watch your temper." Feliciano warned.

Lovino scowled. No one liked him when he got mad and insulted everyone; which was pretty much all the time. They thought he had a bad attitude that needed to be corrected. "Whatever."

Antonio laughed, "Lovi can have as bad of a temper as he wants. I don't care."

Lovino felt his anger ebb as he smiled a bit. He had to correct himself. One person did like him even when he got mad and that was Antonio.

After about an hour of talking to various nations and watching Alfred running around in a superman costume chanting "I'm the hero," Lovino was just about done with Halloween. Actually, he had been done before the day had even come. He fucking hated the damn holiday.

"Tony… you promised me my damn surprise would come in an hour an hour ago. So what the hell did you drag me to this damn party for? What is so fucking important that you would force me to come to a party that the fucking wino threw on Halloween? A day that I hate so very much?" Lovino inquired.

Antonio looked a bit hurt but, signaled to the DJ so the man shut off the music. The entire room went silent and looked at the two standing in the middle of the room.

"What's going on Tony?"

Antonio didn't answer but, instead, got down on one knee.

Lovino stared, not quite sure what was going on and feeling slightly self conscious at the thought that everyone in the damn room was staring at him.

Antonio pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Lovino saw the beautiful, expensive looking, ring in the box and nearly cried out in confusion. "What the hell?"

Antonio took Lovino's hand and looked into his eyes. "I love you Lovi… and I want you to be my Lovi forever and ever… So, my question for you is, Will you marry me Lovino Vargas?"

Lovino was left speechless for a few short seconds. He was never short on words but, now that he was presented with this decision, he couldn't say a word. When he finally found his voice Lovino answered. "Damn tomato bastard… you should know by now that I am yours forever. I love you more than your dumbass could ever know and… of course I'll fucking marry you."

Francis watched the whole thing and couldn't help but smile. "That was l'amour at its best."

Antonio put the ring on Lovino's finger before sweeping him up in a hug and kissing him passionately. "You said yes."

Lovino sighed and whispered to his fiancé. "Maybe I don't hate Halloween after all."

* * *

**AN: Well… I finally showed Lovi and Tony some love… it's bizarre writing something that's not PruCan! (Or USUK) **

**Well, at the time being I have two more Halloween stories that are already typed up! I'm still taking suggestions for other ones though!**

**Please, please... If you love me you should read my other stuff… Halloween and my other things included… and review them… I would love you forever! *wink, wink***


End file.
